Heretofore garments have been made in series from webs and pre-manufactured sleeves using automated production lines, a particularly significant process and apparatus for such manufacture being illustrated in my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,785. Using this process and apparatus, or the process and apparatus of other prior patents, such as Pierron, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,520, and Craig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,445, the garment, as manufactured and packaged for delivery to the user, is in an inside out condition where the sleeves are on the inside of the folded garment. With the garment inside out, the garment must be reversed to be put on. There are certain advantages to delivering garments to users inside out. For example, in the case of hospital gowns, which are sterilized, it is in advantage to have such gowns inside out since they may more readily be donned with assistance in such a way as to maintain the outside sterile, since only the inside surface of the garment needs to be touched as the garment is put on.
In other cases it may be preferred to package the garment outside out so that the user will find the garment in a condition to be put on without having to reverse the garment; the proper procedure for unfolding such an inside out garment may not be readily apparent, particularly the first time a user removes the garment from a package and dons such a garment.